Mefistófeles
by Land-sh
Summary: Él era el peón al otro lado del arma de fuego, la marioneta cuyo indomable carácter era capaz de ser subyugado por toda la expresión de la genial demencia criminal que albergaba un nombre: James Moriarty.


Bien, he decidido escribir un MorMor para mi regreso a la escritura de Fanfics. Señalando que los personajes no me pertenecen y que no gano dinero haciendo esto. Gracias por leer y espero opiniones.

* * *

El rifle al amartillarse deja escapar un peculiar gemido metálico. Música para los oídos de un francotirador experto que disfruta de acariciar el cañón de una fría arma tan imponente, la cual sólo podría doblegarse bajo su magistral tacto, la precisión con la que colocaba su cuerpo de la forma correcta; el ángulo de la mirilla cuidadosamente calculado, la respiración y el pulso soberbiamente sincronizados.

Una bocanada de aire, controlar el latido del corazón, segunda exhalación y se concentra toda la atención en el blanco. El cielo apenas marcaba la despedida del sol, para que la oscura noche lo rodeara y el frío del clima le calara hasta los huesos. Las prendas que llevaba ahora se le ceñían a los músculos entre la transpiración y la corriente de la tibia sangre recorriendo las venas plagadas de adrenalina.

El segundero de su reloj avanza solemnemente, cada paso que da es parte del plan y el haz de luz se concreta en un espacio, en la trayectoria que descansa sobre un objeto a la distancia; aún no es tiempo. Porque su jefe, su empleador, el titiritero aún no ha dado la señal. Porque el dueño del circo, el domador de leones, el director de la orquesta no ha movido la batuta. El Beethoven ensordecido por su propio ego e infinita vanidad no ha marcado el compás y él era el peón al otro lado del arma de fuego, la marioneta cuyo indomable carácter era capaz de ser subyugado por toda la expresión de la genial demencia criminal que albergaba un nombre: **James Moriarty**.

Sebastian Moran sólo reaccionaba al movimiento de manos de aquél hombre de ojos oscuros y avasalladoramente profundos, parecía que su alma había sido la prenda a perder en una apuesta al pactar con el mismo demonio. Pero no era cualquier demonio, no como le había enseñado su abuelo cuando él aún era un niño y entre las páginas de algún libro escuchó hablar de _Mefistófeles_… con la misma "_M_" de Moriarty.

-Jim.- Susurró en el medio de una nube al condensarse su exhalación. A la distancia el individuo se veía diminuto, insignificante, incluso desdeñable. El rubio experto en armas espetó una corta risa ufana al encontrarse pensando que el consultor criminal, el mismo que hace un par de años le había propuesto pertenecer a su equipo de mercenarios y le había regalado la que era ahora su arma predilecta para que siempre lo acompañase, fuese un punto insignificante en la vida. No para él.

Volvió a acariciar el arma antes de colocarse los mitones de cuero y esta vez se puso en posición nuevamente ya que había sentido la vibración del intercomunicador que mandaba cortos mensajes hasta su localizador, porque parecía que su jefe tenía una obsesión por siempre saber dónde se encontraba. Sus ojos azul gris se clavaron exactamente en la figura colmada de egocentrismo que se paseaba con pasos elegantes mientras deslizaba los dedos por el gatillo y accionaba el haz de luz directo a la cabeza de la víctima.

Parpadeó y en cada espacio que sus ojos se cerraban, imágenes de la noche anterior venían a su memoria. El cuerpo desnudo de Jim Moriarty tendido sobre la cama, con la respiración irregular y el delicioso abdomen subiendo y bajando agitado; otro flash de recuerdos y ahora era él el que se veía jadeante encima de su jefe, doblegándolo al clavar las yemas de sus dedos en la nívea piel de la cadera ajena. Exhaló con dificultad e incluso unas gotas de sudor comenzaron a asomar por sus sienes. Un bombeo insistente de su corazón mermó su interés en la actividad que realizaba en ese crucial momento para entregarse a rememorar aquélla serie de eventos; se relamió los labios y casi fue capaz de percibir el sabor de la venenosa saliva de su dirigente cuando le introducía la viperina lengua hasta la garganta, como una droga, era adictiva y era urgente consumir un poco más cada noche para seguir soportando la abstinencia diurna.

Tragó en seco y volvió a la realidad, a sus manos sujetando el alargado objeto frente a él, no había movido las extremidades ni un milímetro, estaban estáticas sobre su juguete preferido, pero el rifle estaba lejos de ser el mejor. Su entretenimiento máximo era manipular la hombría del malsano genio criminal cuando después de introducirla en su cavidad bucal lograba avivarla, conseguía hacerla erguirse orgullosamente para él, frente a sus concupiscentes ojos y era en aquel momento cuando su dueño le daba esa falsa sensación de mando. Después su jefe lo castigaba en venganza, con magulladuras de los incisivos en el cuello y hombros, con rasguños en su torso y espalda, hasta lograr que las marcas rojas liberaran hilos de carmín brillante que tiñeran las finas sábanas de lascivia y deseo enfermizo.

Deseo de poder, de posesión, de supremacía, deseo carnal y al mismo tiempo insatisfacción; anhelo de amor, de cariño, de caricias que lo llenaran por dentro, que arroparan su alma vulnerable. Cuando estaban completamente expuestos, él se dedica a buscar en su interior, necesitando fundirse con el otro, remarcando con sus burdos dedos cada costado del mapa de aquél ser diabólicamente perfecto. Violaba toda ley absurda que le imponían códigos planeados con evidente egoísmo; pero en la cama, en el piso o contra la pared eso no importaba, no importaba nada. Sus manos eran libres de explorar a conciencia hasta que fueran atadas en un sádico apetito fetichista. Pedía más y él no dejaba ningún poro intacto en la batalla, no dejaba cabos sueltos, recorría cada palmo de piel impresa con cardenales que al día siguiente cubrirían un traje carísimo y arderían al ser calados por la loción más refinada.

Eso no era trascendente cuando el ex-militar se dedicaba a dilatar su orgullo, a herirlo mientras se enterraba dentro del irlandés con una fuerza bestial que hacía maldecir a ambos al mismo tiempo. El más joven lo amenazaba de muerte, incluso era capaz de blandir una navaja muy cerca de su cuello mientras lo poseía y pedía por más, más velocidad, más profundidad, más pasión y más brutalidad, más locura. El aroma de la devoción, del afán devoraba cada rastro del olor a arrogancia y cinismo hasta convertirse en la almizclada fragancia de la lujuria y la impudicia.

Suspiró pesado y concentró toda su determinación en el hombre que estaba a punto de atacar a su única razón de existir, para continuar cada mañana después de que en la cama los vestigios de esa caótica utopía lo acompañaban a estar solo y reunía la suficiente valentía para encarar a su amo que actuaba con indiferencia y sin emoción alguna. Contuvo el aire gélido dentro de sus pulmones y jaló del gatillo, la bala rompió en una ráfaga cada metro de distancia hasta incrustarse en el cráneo de su destino, quién no tiene tiempo de enterarse de su muerte antes de que el proyectil lo traspase por completo. James Moriarty retrocede un paso y se acomoda la corbata con desdén hacia el cadáver a sus pies que destilaba sangre fresca.

Sebastian Moran continúa viendo a aquél consultor criminal a través de la lente, sus pupilas se encuentran con las opuestas, enigmáticas, monocromáticas, crudas; así permanecen unos segundos más y una sonrisa fatua se va dibujando en la boca que la noche anterior besó hasta el cansancio, era un gesto petulante, estremecedor que lograba erizar los bellos de su nuca. El maestro criminal sabía muy bien lo que lograba hacer con los sentidos del Coronel, especialmente en ese instante que ambos arquean la espalda, altos sonidos guturales son proferidos, calambres, rayos, ecos, la falta de aliento porque presionaba con fuerza sus pulgares contra la tráquea del rubio. El éxtasis como una luz al final quemaba todo lo demás y después es lo último que veía el más alto antes de que, sumido en la inconsciencia, los pasos distantes de su maldito propietario se desvanecieran en la oscuridad.

James Moriarty estaba molesto porque sus zapatos se habían manchado, porque el disparo llegó un segundo muy tarde y probablemente esa noche querría vengarse de la forma más obscena posible. Sebastian era un ciego, adicto al calor de la hoguera encendida por un demonio que aliviaba el dolor de su libido a cambio de su alma, de su cuerpo, de su entrega y le hacía creer falsamente que le pertenecía. Pero él aceptaba en silencio el trato, con la finalidad de alguna noche lograr que el infierno lo recompensara por su lealtad, estaba condenado, maldito. _Amaba a su Mefistófeles_.


End file.
